The Flame Keeper Circle
by Weekyle15
Summary: One of the stories in my 2012 TMNT Fanfiction were it features about when Kyle was evil and this will be a canon in the story.
1. Bios

Name: Hamato Kyle

Age: 16

Family: Tang Shen [Deceased Mother], Hamato Yoshi [Father], Karai [Sister], Karal [Brother], John [Brother, Luke [Brother], Leonardo [Brother], Raphael [Brother], Donatello [Brother], Michelangelo [Brother]

Appearance: Wears a red robe that has the symbol of The Flame Keeper Circle with a hood.

Abilities: Mastery of Martial Arts, teleportation, strength, levitation, heat beam eyes.

Weapons: The Spear of Diagon.

Skills: Mastery of sorcery.

Voice Actor: Seth Green.

History: Is the main antagonist of the story, he was kidnaped by the Diagon and became like a son to him, he soon went solo after the Diagon's defeat and later he briefly hired the Purple Dragons, but later fired them cause of their incompetence he soon hired a gang called The Ice Crew who are more dangerous then the Purple Dragons and soon became his lackeys.

* * *

Name: Strikemaster Ice

Age: 16

Family: Unknown

Appearance: Used to wear street clothes, he now wears a uniform with sleeveless and has the symbol of The Flame Keeper Circle, he has blond hair.

Abilities: Mastery of Martial Arts, hand blasts.

Weapons: None.

Skills: Mastery of sorcery.

Voice Actor: **Mike Erwin**

History: Is one of Kyle's new lackeys after he fired the Purple Dragons, he was the leader of the Ice Crew until Kyle took over and often talks in current slangs.

* * *

Name: MC Cobra

Age: 16

Family: Unknown

Appearance: Used to wear street clothes, he now wears a uniform with sleeveless and has the symbol of The Flame Keeper Circle, he has long purple hair.

Abilities: Mastery of Martial Arts, speed.

Weapons: None.

Skills: Mastery of sorcery.

Voice Actor: **Jeff Fischer**

History: Is one of Kyle's new lackeys after he fired the Purple Dragons, he was the one of the members of the Ice Crew until Kyle took over and often talks in current slan

* * *

Name: DJ Fist

Age: 16

Family: Unknown

Appearance: Used to wear street clothes, he now wears a uniform with sleeveless and has the symbol of The Flame Keeper Circle, he has black hair with a bandana on top.

Abilities: Mastery of Martial Arts, strength.

Weapons: None.

Skills: Mastery of sorcery.

Voice Actor: None

History: Is one of Kyle's new lackeys after he fired the Purple Dragons, he was the one of the members of the Ice Crew until Kyle took over and doesn't talk, which makes him a strong silent type.


	2. Never Say Xever

The turtles then came around the corner where they had to meet Xever.

Mikey then noticed something.

"Hey guys check this out." Said Mikey.

They soon saw a bunch of people wearing black suits with red skirts, bracelets and scarfs they also have yellow tattoos with flame designs on their chest and face and jumping on the roof.

"Who are they?" Asked Leo.

"No idea." Replied Donnie.

"Looks like their heading to that museum." Said Raph.

"Looks like Murakami will have to wait." Said Leo as they others nodded.

The people then went inside the museum.

They soon walked till they found a grey spear with edges at the top.

One wearing a red robe with a yellow flame on it and has a hood up then walked over to it.

"Yes, the spear of Diagon and the snake Talisman in one place." Said the red boy.

One of the people then his hands glow and placed it on the glass which made a hole.

The red boy then reached for it but was stopped by a shrunken.

"What?" Asked the red boy.

"You should know better then to steal from a museum." Said Raph.

He soon turned around to see the turtles with their weapons out.

He soon growled.

"Half of you, get the Talisman, the rest of you get those freaks." Said the red boy.

The army then nodded and went into two different directions.

The turtles had trouble with half of the army.

They seem to be better fighters to turtles.

One of them from the other direction then came back with something in it's hand.

He soon handed the red boy with it.

He soon looked at it.

"Excellent." Said the red boy.

He soon ran towards the case and took out the spear.

"And as a added bonus." Said the red boy as he smirked as the spear began to glow red.

The turtles then looked shocked.

He soon raised the spear and pointed it at the turtles.

An electric energy then came out and hit the turtles.

The turtles then hit a wall.

They soon groaned.

He soon raised his hand and waved to the right.

The army then nodded and ran off.

"Double time, their getting away." Said Leo.

The others then got up and ran after them.

But it was too late.

The turtles then groaned.

* * *

Later the same army later came into a room where a giant squid was inside a tank with a two objects in his tentacles.

The red boy soon walked up to it.

"I see you got the spear, but did you get the Talisman?" Asked the squid.

"When have I failed you, Diagon?" Asked/Replied the red boy.

He soon held out an object that looks a hexagon stone coin with a green snake on it.

He soon opened the tank and threw the talisman into his tentacles and soon merged.

"Cheers Diagon, the third of the twelve talismans." Said the red boy with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"Excellent work, Kyle." Said Diagon as his red eyes glow.


	3. The Sheep Talisman

A Seeker with four dragon heads and one of them then glowed.

Kyle then went over and picked up.

A hologram of a sheep then appeared and it showed a train.

He then clicked his fingers.

The minions then appeared.

"Retrieve the Talisman." Said Kyle.

They nodded and disappeared.

* * *

He was then meditating until the minions came.

He then opened his eyes.

"Well?" Asked Kyle as he looked around.

One of them then walked up and holds the Sheep Talisman.

He then took it.

"Excellent." Said Kyle as he smiled.

He then walked up to the tank.

He then threw the talisman to the fourth tentacle.

He then smiled while the red eyes glow.

"Four down, eight to go." Said Kyle as he laughed.


	4. The Rabbit Talisman

One of the heads then glowed.

Kyle then went over and picked it up.

An image of a rabbit and it later shows a turtle in a zoo.

"Time for another Talisman." Said Kyle as he snapped his fingers to reveal the minions.

* * *

They soon got to the zoo and saw April O'Neil.

"Distract her while I get the turtle." Said Kyle.

The others then nodded and ran towards her.

He then walks over to the turtle.

However one of the mutant turtles named Michelangelo came up.

"Step away from the turtle." Said Mikey but was blast away by the spear.

He then walked towards the turtle.

"Yes." Said Kyle as he took out the Talisman from the turtle's shell.

The turtles then ran towards him.

However he manages to make the Talisman glow and he disappears.

The turtles then widen their eyes.

Soon each of them were grabbed and threw away.

They soon groaned.

"Guess all turtle are slow." Said Kyle as he laughed and disappeared.

Meanwhile the Foot Clan then saw this and widen their eyes.

Kyle soon began to walk up to the stairs.

He then threw the Talisman at the tentacle.

It then merge.

He then smiled.


End file.
